Vexx 2: A Call From the Shadows
by Magmashift
Summary: A sequel to the Vexx video game. I'm sure it pissed people off the way it ended. Marin is my Vexx OC, obviously and I hope this pleases everyone. UPDATE: I changed some information, so read it from the beginning please. YOU decide if they hook up.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**As Vexx entered the Shadowrealm, Yabu was waiting for him. Yabu held out his arms and a horde of Shadowcreeps went after the tiny fighter. Vexx rolled his eyes and started killing them off fast. Yabu sent a fireball at Vexx and hit him but once before he used the fireballs against him. The next fireball was deflected and sent right into a Shadowcreep. Yabu snarled and sent more. Vexx barely managed to avoid them, but he did. Mostly. One hit him one good time, singing his hair. Vexx looked at a tip of his hair that was on fire. He licked his forefinger and pressed it between his forefinger and thumb and it went out with a fizz. Yabu sent more Shadowcreeps at Vexx, who was putting out a small fire that had caught on his tunic. _Thanks, I look better in black. _Vexx smirked as the Shadowcreeps went to dog-pile him. They tackled him and started tearing up his skin.**

**Vexx let out a cry of pain and ripped the monsters off of him in agitation. He sent a large Talon blast at Yabu. The Shadowcreeps disappeared and Yabu flew to a ring elsewhere. Vexx walked into the ring and saw Yabu's body attached to a giant insect's abdomen. Yabu let out an evil laugh. He charged at Vexx and sent one of his sharp legs into Vexx's arm. He pulled back and held his arm. This meant war. Vexx shot a Talon blast, but it hardly fazed him. Yabu repeated his earlier procedure, but this time, Vexx jumped out of the way as Yabu went to grab him. He kicked his face hard. Yabu grabbed his face and let out a loud groan. Vexx knocked him over and saw a shining jewel on Yabu's buggy crotch. Vexx smirked and hit it. Yabu let out another painful growl. Yabu got up and looked angrily at Vexx.**

**Yabu sent a large fireball at Vexx. The tiny warrior quickly reflected it back at the evil Shadowraith, sending the column that he was on crumbling beneath his evil feet. The ground beneath Vexx crumbled, too. The miniscule fighter quickly moved to solid ground. He didn't know how he could beat Yabu and live at the same time. He knew that the Shadowrealm couldn't exist without Yabu. No Yabu meant no Shadowrealm. As if he read his mind, Yabu let out an evil laugh.**

**"There's no way you can defeat me without letting yourself get killed, too!" Vexx growled and sent a Talon blast at Yabu. He panted, trying to think of a way to get out of this fight alive. Then, it dawned on him: He couldn't win the battle unless he was willing to let himself die. The evil sorcerer sent another blast at the distracted hero. Vexx didn't expect it and took the hit head-on. He fell on his back and held his gut. "Feeling weak? Maybe you should sit _down_!" Yabu grabbed a piece of a column that had been broken off and threw it at Vexx. He fell back as he heard something crack in his stomach and held his gut.**

**Vexx got up, enraged and holding back his pain, and sent a large Talon blast at Yabu's column, knocking Yabu off. Vexx charged at Yabu with the Talons ready to be sent into Yabu's evil heart and jumped in the air. Yabu got up and elbowed Vexx in the face. He groaned, positive that his nose had been broken and even more positive that if it wasn't, it sure as hell was bleeding and hurting like hell. Vexx still stood his ground and wasn't backing down. _I won't let him get the best of me_! Vexx mentally rallied. Personally, he thought it was pathetic to rally one's own self, but Dark Yabu had enslaved all the Valdani of his village, tricked Vexx into doing the dirty work for him, and worst of all, killed Vexx's grandfather, Vargas, before his own eyes. Vexx had no intention of letting Yabu get away with all of the evil he had done.**

**Yabu sent another fireball at Vexx. With all of the strength he could muster, Vexx balled up his fist and reflected it back at Yabu. The Shadowraith opened his evil eyes wide as the fireball hit him once more. "No, I can't die! Not to a twerp like you! I will be back!" He started melting into the ground, dying. Vexx watched with a satisfied grin on his face and his middle finger up at Yabu as his body started disappearing. All that was left of Yabu at the end was the amulet that held Vargas's essence in it. Vexx grabbed it and put it on his neck. **

**The Shadowrealm started to shake. Columns that were left started to pop out of existence. Vexx quickly grabbed the Key Staff and headed for the portal. Vexx ran as the ground crumbled before him. He stumbled over his own two feet. When he got up, he ran towards the portal, but the columns toppled over and crushed what remained of the ground, making the jump too far for him to make. He grabbed the Key Staff, pulled his arm as far back as he could and thrust the Staff into the portal, saving his home. **

**Reia, back at the Rift, saw the Staff come through the portal. She looked around as the dark skies turned blue and the grass returned to its natural glory. As the Staff went through, the ground crumbled beneath him, sending him plummeting down. I suppose you think he died, well think again. He held on to the edge of the now-formed cliff, and used what he had left of his might to climb up. When he stood on his feet, Shadowcreeps surrounded him. The thought of another fight made his spirit a little more powerful. He growled as he slashed at the group.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Vexx woke to the feel of a soft hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw a dark blonde-haired girl with ice-blue eyes staring down at him. He quickly got up and ignored the searing pain through his body as he looked ready to fight. She narrowed her eyes at him. The confused Valdar stopped and realized that he was in his underwear. He felt his cheeks burn red. The girl cautiously handed him a folded up piece of clothing. His tunic had been patched up and apparently lengthened to fit him better; the same with his boots and tights. Vexx slipped on his clothes and saw a plate of food pushed towards him. He looked up at her and saw her eyes that had a hint of vain hopefulness. **

**He angrily shoved it away, despite his growling stomach. _My name is Marin._ He looked up at her angrily and turned his head. She leaned in closer to him. _Aren't you going to tell me yours? You have a name, don't you? _Vexx looked away and ignored her.**

**The truth was, he didn't remember his name. The only way he could recall anything about himself was the amulet that had his grandfather's essence in it. He knew he was on the brink of insanity and his grandfather's essence in that amulet was the only thing keeping him sane. His grandfather meant everything to him and he disappeared like that before his eyes. Vexx's eyes widened. The amulet, it wasn't around his neck. He quickly stood up and felt the blood rush to his head as he fell to his knees. Vexx remembered the wounds he had. They hurt like hell, but he didn't care, he wanted to know where the amulet was. His blue eyes narrowed at the girl named Marin. **

**_Where is my amulet? _****She just blinked. He shook her angrily. _Where is it?_**

**_I don't know what you're talking about! _****She shook her head and Vexx saw her clutching something close to her chest. He forced her to open her hands and saw the amulet that had previously been around his neck in her dainty, yet seemingly over-worked hands. **

**_You liar! You tried to steal my amulet! _****He snatched it back and let out a low growl. The thief named Marin just sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. Vexx saw that her feet were bare and filthy and looked like they had been over-used. There was dirt beneath her toenails, dried mud around the edges, and her toenails looked like they hadn't seen a clean place in years, and if they _had_, it wasn't clean for long. Her clothes were torn and raggedy with patches and looked like she had worn the dress for at least six years, her hands had grime all over, and her hair had twigs and debris all in it. She was just a mess all over. He almost felt pity for her. Almost. She looked at her feet and Vexx saw the disappointment on her filth-covered face. **

**She was covered in filth, but that didn't keep her from showing the glimpse of feminine beauty she had. Her eyes stuck out through the mess of hair. _I'm sorry. It interested me and I've never had anything valuable or attractive in appearance as that amulet. I wanted something nice. _Vexx glared at her, obviously not taking her apology. Marin felt tears run down her face and she quickly wiped them away, not wanting him to seem weak in front of him.**

**_I can't remember my name. I hardly know anything about me. I remember that I was stuck here for seven years. It's been so long. _****He just stood up and walked away. Marin got to her feet, not wanting to be left alone, but he didn't look too eager to be around her. The scared girl ran up to him. _How did you get here? _Marin stopped abruptly. She hadn't a clue how she had gotten there. Come to think of it, she hadn't really had a clue about anything really. Her mind seemed to be wiped. All she remembered was her name. The lost girl shrugged. Vexx growled. _Great, my only chance of escape is wiped away by some shmuck in rags. How can you not know how you got here?_**

**_I don't remember. I can't remember much. Honest!_**

**_But you remember that you've never had anything nice?_**

**_I said much. Besides, you can't even remember your own name! _She looked away sadly, knowing that she looked like an idiot. _I didn't have to save you! I could've let you die! _She stood up and stormed over to the corner of the cave and crossed her arms, obviously hurt. Vexx sighed and rolled his eyes.**

_**Thank you for not leaving me out there to die. I do owe you that much. **_**Vexx nervously put his hand on her shoulder. He was never any good with words. He had been in the Shadowrealm for seven years and the only other beings in there were a bunch of Shadowcreeps. He didn't know manners or anything about being a gentleman to girls, or anything about girls for that matter. Apparently they were never pleased. And attracted to jewelry. Marin sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She knew that in order to even find a chance of getting out, she would have to work with him, but by the looks of the stubborn Valdar, he didn't want to be anywhere near her. He ran out of the cave and started attacking Shadowcreeps as the filthy Valdar girl had her back turned.**

**Images of others being slashed with a whip flashed in her head as the Shadowcreeps shreiked. Her eyes closed tightly and as they opened, they were red. She shook her head and they went back to the blue they were. _No. Not now. _She turned around to see the strange man-child enjoying life as he sliced at the creatures. As Vexx came back in, wiping sweat off his forehead with a smirk, he sat down in front of her. Marin's angry frown wiped the smirk off his face. Apparently girls were no fun, either. He huffed and groaned. **

_**So how are we gonna get back? You don't even remember how you got **_**here_. _Marin sighed and tried to remember. She snapped her fingers and pulled out a book. **

_**I had a spell in here and at the point I had material components for it. Where was it? **_**She flipped to a page and smiled. Vexx looked confused because the writing was a language he didn't understand. Marin seemed to understand it perfectly.**

_**I'm sorry about the way I acted. I'm just not used to being around other people. Especially females. And you're so beautiful...ly annoying.**_

_**I'm annoying? I'm trying to find a way out! Plus, it's useless. We need something that would come from our destination. Grass, dirt, a rock... **_**She closed the book angrily and let out a growl. Marin groaned, rubbing her head. There was a bump on her head that hurt to the touch. The girl looked back at the strange boy. _Let's go. Anywhere but here is safe. _She walked ahead of him as she put the book into her satchel. Vexx rolled his eyes and hit his palm against his forehead.**

_**Beautifully annoying? Nice save, moron. Stupid! **_**The hero let out an exasparated sigh and followed after her. As they walked, he looked at his Taloned fingers and picked his ear. Vexx sniffed his armpit. _Did you...bathe me? _Marin stopped and turned around to stare at him, ignoring her red cheeks. **

_**You stank. **_**He furrowed his eyebrows as she turned around and continued walking. **

_**Impressed? **_**He put his hands on his hips and smiled smugly.**

_**At the fact that you've survived this long without food? Yes. **_**He slouched angrily.**

**_You know, that counts as sexual harassment! I could kill you for that!_**

**_Are you going to? _He blinked and held his stomach as it growled. The hungry Valdar sat down and wrapped his arms around his stomach as hunger pangs started to win over him. Marin rolled her eyes and took off her satchel. She threw a bread roll at him and sat down, too. Vexx took a greedy bite out of it and swallowed it without chewing.**

_**Wait, you said that you needed something from your destination. What the hell did you have from the Shadowrealm? **_**Marin stopped chewing on her food and blinked. She had remembered finding the book on a pedestal. Her destination wasn't the Shadowrealm. It was her home village. She had remembered a sorcerer shooting a countercurse at her. **

_**They sent me here. **_

_**Who? **_**Marin didn't say anything. She just went back to eating her food. It wasn't much food, or the greatest, but it was all she could grab before they had found her. Vexx just eyed her suspiciously and went back to eating the bread. It was stale. He didn't understand why she was helping him or why he was even following her. He really wished he could remember his name. Marin would probably give him some pet name to work with until they found it out. As if she read his mind, Marin stopped and turned around.**

_**How will I talk to you? I don't know your name. **_**Vexx blinked. How the hell was he supposed to know what to call himself? He hardly knew how old he was. The confused man-child shrugged with sincere confusion. It was almost humorous to look at. Marin just groaned and tried to think. He noticed that when she thought, her thickened eyebrows furrowed, her lip was out, and she always tapped her head as if that would help. As she was thinking, he saw a Shadowcreep roaming around. As the girl who seemed to be stuck in thought turned her back, he snuck away to chase after the Shadowcreep. The hero was about to attack the Shadowcreep, he was yanked away by the back of his tunic. Once he turned around, he was met with the stern face of Marin, who had her eyebrows furrowed in such a way that her shining blue eyes seemed scary. His ears drooped as she angrily pointed over to a carpet. He grouchily slumped over to it and sat down. **

**Marin got on it and the carpet floated in mid-air.** **The startled Valdar hero grabbed onto the edge as the carpet moved forward. Marin smirked as she zoomed on the carpet and Vexx gripped it tighter, hoping not to fall. She was moving quickly on purpose. Vexx smacked her across the head to let her know of his disapproval. She just growled and shoved him. As he stumbled and fell back, he grabbed the carpet, so he wouldn't fall off. The carpet tilted and spun down. The two Valdani fell out of the sky and onto the ground. Vexx fell on his back and held his head, rubbing the wound on his head that he now had. Marin came tumbling after, landing hard on his gut.**

_**Oh, Jesus, you're heavy!**_** He groaned as he coughed. **

_**Ow...Are you alright? **_**Marin rolled off of him.**

_**I'd be much better if your knee hadn't landed in my crotch. **_**The young mage blinked and looked at her comrade as he held the area between his legs. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she saw the torn up carpet and walked over to it, cursing.**


End file.
